


Being Enough

by moriya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Witches, alternative reality visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr Prompt: </p>
<p>somethingformyself asked: Steter meeting alternate universe Sterek. please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Enough

"How is it that you always manage to piss off a witch?" Stiles asked, annoyed.

"Oh, so you forget how you pissed off an entire coven of witches last time?" Peter asked with snarl.

Stiles frowned at Peter, that was a low blow. “You know that one wasn’t entirely my fault!”

Peter smiled, “Like this one isn’t entirely on me.” He concluded, triumphal.

Stiles sighed; there was never any winning with Peter. He was always right. Stiles both hated and adored it simultaneously. It wasn’t easy, but then again, if Stiles would have wanted easy, he wouldn’t have been with Peter, would he?

”What do you think the spell will do?” Stiles asked worriedly. She did say it will tear them apart from each other, and Stiles hated the sound of it.

Peter seemed to be a little more serious at the question, “I have no idea. But I won’t allow any harm come to you. I promise.”

Stiles never looked away as he nodded. He never doubted the truth of Peter’s statement. He would protect him no matter what.

They were interrupted by the sound of a loud crash in the backyard.

They both rushed to the origin of the noise, Peter first and Stiles fast behind him, but they were stopped on their tracks by the sight that greeted them.

Right there, in front of them, there was a man identical to Derek and behind him, in much like the pose Stiles’ behind Peter, was a young man that looked like Stiles.

Derek (or whatever was his name, cause the real Derek was travelling in Europe right now with Cora) looked at Stiles with shock, then at Peter with disgust, fear and rage.

He lurched to attack Peter.

They fought for dominance as both Stileses watched in both awe and fear at them.

"Peter!" Stiles shouted just as the other Stiles shouted,

"Derek!"

Both Peter and Derek ceased the fighting and looked at them. Peter took the opportunity presenting itself and overpowered Derek easily as he was distracted, “Who are you?” Peter growled.

Derek only said, “You are dead. I killed you!”

Stiles looked with fascination, for once in his life, speechless.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Death doesn’t suit me."

Derek snarled and took Peter down once more, “Who are you?!” He roared.

Stiles decided that enough is enough. “This is a spell” , he yelled, trying to get through the fog of Derek’s rage, “I think you guys are from an alternative reality,” He explained.

The other Stiles nodded in agreement, whispering to himself, “Man, am I smart.”

Stiles couldn’t hide his smile at that. He loved that he could always depend on his twisted sense of humour, no matter what.

Derek got up, asking, “How?”

Stiles sighed, “Someone here said some really nasty things to a witch. Said witch then put a spell to make that somebody suffer,” He pointed at Peter, “Guess who the genius is.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “If she can’t handle the truth, it’s her problem.”

The other Stiles raised his hand, “Actually, it’s our problem too. How do we get back home?”

Derek went to other-Stiles’ side, ready to fend off any threat, and awaited an answer.

"Deaton would know." Peter said, sounding bored.

Derek swallowed, “In my universe, you… You killed Laura. Is she alive in here?”

Other-Stiles approached Derek, offering himself as comfort.

Peter shook his head with sadness, “I am afraid I lost my mind in this universe as well and I killed her. I am sorry, Derek. Trust me, nothing you would do to me or say, could never hurt any more than I already hurt for what I did to her. I am sorry.”

Derek and other-Stiles had their hands entwined.

Stiles was distracted by it and started to suspect at their open affection towards each other. It couldn’t be that they…? Could it?

Derek surveyed Peter’s face as if it held to answers to every question in the world, “You are different.” He concluded.

Peter smiled, “That is thanks to Stiles. I wouldn’t say he changed me since it’s not true, exactly. But he did remind me my true self. He helped me find my way.”

Stiles and Peter smiled at each other and Derek cleared his throat in discomfort.

"You are together?" Other-Stiles asked with disbelief.

Stiles laughed, “Is it so hard to believe?”

Derek seemed uncomfortable as Peter tried to explain, “It’s logical that Stiles is with two different people in two different realities. You fall for different people in different circumstances. It stands to reason that in a universe where I am a dead psycho killer, Stiles fell for someone else. You shouldn’t feel uncomfortable, Derek. After all, my Stiles is different from your Stiles. At least in the way that matters.”

Derek nodded, “I guess you are right.”

Stiles snorted, “Haven’t you heard? He is always right.”

Meeting them was weird, but it made Stiles realize that love comes in different forms, and that one shouldn’t take it for granted for it comes to those who need it. The other Stiles and Derek needed each other, and they did, in fact, found each other. But in their own universe, Peter and Stiles had their own needs, ones they too managed to find in each other. All in all, Stiles knew he was lucky, since he had love like no other, and for him that was enough. Peter would always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
